The Inseparable Pair
by spirk-is-real
Summary: 100 Johnlock one-shots. This will talk about John and Sherlock's relationship as a couple.
1. Chapter 1: Going Out

Chapter 1: Going Out

 **Well here is the first one-shot for Johnlock out of a hundred.**

John Watson sat down in 221B Baker Street. He had started to fancy Sherlock Holmes. He didn't know how to ask him; Sherlock was hard to get to and understand. Sherlock didn't understand humans and it would make it hard to understand. John had decided to ask Sherlock out for dinner and needed to wait till Sherlock got home. He wanted Sherlock to go out so he could work up the courage to ask him out, but disguised it as Sherlock being lazy.

Sherlock was out getting groceries, because John had finally snapped at him and told him that he shouldn't be the only one to get groceries.

Sherlock arrived home and sat down.

"John have you started cooking dinner?" He whined. This was one of those rare times when he was actually hungry, for he hadn't eaten for about a week. He sat down with his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"Actually I was thinking about going to dinner," He yelled from his room.

"Where?" Sherlock asked. John realized that Sherlock didn't get what he was asking.

"I mean like _go out_ ," He emphasized, hoping that Sherlock would understand and he could stay vague.

"Yes like two friends go and eat," Sherlock said pressing his eyebrows together.

"No like two people in a relationship would go out," John hoping that he wouldn't need any more of an explanation.

"A relationship? We're just friends," Sherlock said confused. John sighed.

"Yes, I'm asking if you'd like to go on a date," He says. Sherlock's face contorts to understanding then to him confused. His eyebrows were squished together and his mouth made a thin line. He just stood there, doing nothing.

"Sherlock?" John asked, scared. Sherlock just stood there doing nothing.

"Okay that's getting scary now," John said genuinely concerned.

"Mrs. Hudson!" John called.

"Yes, dear?" She asked, after she came up stairs.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, pointing at Sherlock.

"Oh, he's just really confused or surprised," She replied waving it off and picking up a dirty cup.

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"Yes," Sherlock said starting to move. John looked up surprised.

"Yes?" John asked.

"Yes, yes I would like to go on a date," He responded simply.

"Okay. Go get ready, I think we can go to Ernie's Diner," John's eyes widened, and shrunk. He got up and got ready.

"So what do normal people do during a date?" Sherlock asked eager to learn about this new topic.

"Talk, about things they like," John replied.

"Isn't that what friends do?" Sherlock asked.

"Well you also hold hands kiss and get love each other," He says nonchalantly.

"Why?" He asked. He had never been in a relationship like this before.

"Because they want to live their life with the other," John said.

"What would you guys like to eat?" Ernie asked.

"I will have chicken tenders and fries, and a coke," John said to him.

"I will take a tenderloin and fries. I will have tea," He said.

"You want something to eat?" Ernie asked surprised.

"Yes, I haven't eaten in a while," Sherlock replied.

"I'll go get you a candle it will be more romantic," He said teasing, but was also surprised when John didn't argue.

"Are you guys on a date?"

"Yes," Sherlock says matter-of-factly. His mouth makes an O-shape and he leaves snickering.

Later that night Sherlock received a call.

 _"Hello, Brother Dear,"_ Mycroft says over the phone.

"What do you want, _Brother mine_?" He says sarcastically.

 _"How was the date, nice to see you warming up,"_ Mycroft says with and evident smile.

"Do you mind to stop trolling me?" Sherlock said scowling.

"No," He said.

 **There you go. The one-shots may be longer or they may be the same length. Hope you enjoyed. I will update every so often!**


	2. Chapter 2: Fudge

Chapter 2: Fudge

 **Well this Chapter will be cheesy, but hey, who cares.**

Sherlock and John where in 221B Baker street. John sat and read the paper while Sherlock ran chemical tests. They had been a couple for a good month or now and had gone on five dates. Two of them led to lectures about Sherlock being insensitive. The other three where quite romantic, mainly because Sherlock did his research on how to do so. They had held hands once, but haven't kissed yet.

John folded his newspaper up and set it down on the coffee table.

"What do you think about fudge?" He asked Sherlock.

"I think that it is a brownie like piece of chocolate, usually garni-" Sherlock started.

"No, not like that. I mean do you like fudge?" John interrupted.

"Never had it," He said with an apologetic smile.

"Okay, now we have to go to a fudge shop. There is this good one the edge of town that my mom would always take us to," He said getting up, "Also, text Lestrade that we're busy and to not come to us anytime soon."

"Okay," He said going along with the shorter man. He pulled out his phone and sent the text then they were off. They got into a cab and told the driver where to take them.

"So, what were you testing in there?" John asked.

"Well the last case I worked on a man was accused of murder. I was to add a solution to the paper and if it turned red he was guilty, if it stayed blue, all was well." John began to question it but decided not to.

They arrived and climbed out of the cart. They went inside and ordered a slice of fudge that they agreed on. Sherlock pulled out his wallet, but stopped when John put a hand on his wrist.

"You don't have to pay, it's my idea," John argued.

"No, you paid for dinner last night, this is on me," Sherlock replied.

"I don't mind paying!" John said back to the taller man. Sherlock rolled his eyes and decided it wasn't worth it.

"Here you go," He said pulling out the money and handing it to the cashiers. She smiled;

"Thank you." She proceeded in hand them the slice of fudge. They found a booth.

"Close your eyes," John commanded pulling a piece of the fudge off of the slice. Sherlock complied and John shoved the piece in his mouth.

"Mmmm," Sherlock said with delight, "That was delicious," He uttered after finishing that bite.

"I knew you would like it," John replied with an accomplished smile. He took another piece off and bit down into hit.

"Still as good as it was twenty years ago," He whispered with a slight smile. Sherlock also took another piece of the fudge.

"Actually the memory of finding this place is as clear as if it were yesterday; We used to have a dog back when I was little. I came home from school one day and left the door ajar. The dog escaped and started running. I chased it down the street and through the park. I had just caught up to it when it took off running again, making me fall into the mud. I got back up and continued chasing it. While some woman was waiting for her child she held the door open to this place. The dog came in and sat down right in front of the counter. I ended up coming back and buying it, it turned out to be very delicious, and we came here often after that," John tells with a smile.

That night, once they got home. They laid down on the couch together cuddling, until they fell asleep.

 **After a while I have decided that I will add two chapters every time I update due to the length. So hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
